Star of the Sea
by Limes n Candy
Summary: Jack, Will, Elizabeth, James, and Tia Dalma are searching for the golden heart of Isis,only to find out that some things arent all what they seem. NorrieOC. original title was Golden Heart of Isis! No Flames!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nada…except for my OCs**

Admiral James Norrington stood on the deck of the Black Pearl, holding a shiny silver locket that had two snakes entwined on the front. _You must find the chil' who hols ze key to dis...den you shal fin' the goddess Isis…_Tia Dalma's voice rang through his head. _A child…_he looked back over at a girl, no more than seventeen. She was laughing, and playing with monkey Jack. Trinity Haven…she was acquired mysteriously and became a part of the crew. The girl was young, no doubt, but certainly not a child.

"You don't find many of those, do you mate?" Jack Sparrow came up behind him, nearly making him drop the locket.

"State your business, Sparrow." He secretly moaned.

"Wha'? Can't a man have a chat 'ere and now? Besides, it's—"

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, yes…sorry, my _mistake_."

"Thanks, luv. Oh, and we're heading back to Tia's place."

"Why? We haven't got anything worthwhile for her to look at."

"Hmm, let's see…blonde hair in curls, deep sea blue eyes, tanned white skin, innocent to the eyes, and jus' happened to float by my ship in the water still alive…I think we do, James." He said his name in a playful tone and headed back to the helm. James looked back at Trinity, who was now gazing at the sunset, stroking monkey Jack's head. He went over to her quietly.

"It's beautiful isn't it…" He bent over and whispered in her ear, startling her. She turned back around, then looked towards the sunset again, "Yes, it is…" James sat down next to her, Jack screeched and went off.

"Can…can you remember anything before we found you?" He asked her. She frowned, and furrowed her brow.

"I…was in some sort of room, there was light swirling around something…then…" Trinity paused, looking hesitant.

"Then…" James wanted her to go on.

"I woke up and saw your face." She glanced at him, and then looked down. Nighttime had fallen over the Black Pearl. James sighed.

"Perhaps Tia can explain all of this…"

"The locket, can I see it?" Trinity quickly asked. He nodded curiously and carefully took out the necklace from his pocket. As he pressed it to his hand, he felt slight movement from the snakes, as if they were slithering. He quickly glanced down at the locket, to see that the snakes were in a different place. Still entwined, but it's as if they actually did move.

"James…?" Trinity looked at him oddly. The Admiral quickly remembered and put the silver in her hands. After a while, she gives it back like it was a plague.

"Please, take it…I'm…going to bed…"

"Trinity, is everything all right?"

"Yes, fine…good night Mr. Norrington…" James watched her go back to her cabin. He stared at the necklace again. In the pale moonlight, what he saw could only amaze him once again. The snakes shifted back to the middle. This time, faint red outlined the silver stained jewelry. He looked back at the water. In his and Jack Sparrow's quest to find the Golden Heart of Isis, something was happening, and only Tia Dalma could help them…

**A/N: hoped you all liked it! Please R&R : )! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Was suppose 2 mention this in the first chapter (forgive me!!!) but this story takes place a little in between DMC and AWE…you have been warned! **

Jack stepped out of the boat and into Tia's hut. Followed by Mr. Gibbs and Pintel and Ragetti, James was helping Trinity out of the boat,

"I tought you ver comin' back, Jack Sparrow." Tia appeard in front her chair.

"You hav' sumtin' tat cannot be explained, yes?" She looked over at Trinity.

"Me? But I told them who I am…"

"Yet, you do not know who you are…t'wouldn't tat be right, Trinity?" The girl was startled at this, and Mr. Gibbs leaned over and whispered in her ear, "She knows _everyone's _name lass." Tia smiled, revealing her black teeth, then she turned to James and held out her hand.

"Ze necklass, if you please. I'd be keepin' it till ze mornin'." He fumbled for the heart, and quickly gave it to the witch. She turned and started to walk away.

"And wot exactly 'bout the "sumtin tat cannot be explained' that which you 'ave not indeed explained to us, yet." Jack pursued. Tia turned around.

"I twon't say all, but I shall say tis. Zer is only vone way to reach ze 'eart now."

"Only _one_ way? But you said to us earlier…"

"Zat the chil' who hols ze key to dis vould help you find Isis, aye…and now, you've found her."

"F-found her…" James went pale. Trinity…but she had no key…unless, it was something else…

"Bless me soul, the lass's heart is the key?" Mr. Gibbs went all pale, too.

"You don't mean we'd 'ave to carve out her 'eart like Davy Jones?" Pintel asked in disbelief.

"I vote the captain doing it, then." Raggeti added, his eye popping out as usual.

"Who the bloody hell is Davy Jones? And what do you mean to _carve out my heart_?" Trinity was in shock.

"Er…another story lass, but seriously Tia Dalma…where is the key?" Tia raised an eyebrow and pointed at Trinity, "Right there…"

"Alright then…" Mr. Gibbs got out a dagger and started towards Trinity who hid behind James' back.

"TOUCH ME AND DIE!!!!!" She yelled and hid behind James who quickly pulled out his cutlass.

"Enough! All of you!" Tia shouted. Everyone froze in their place, "You never allowed me t'finish." She quickly returned to her calm voice. Jack leaned against a post, "Terribly sorry m'dear, please finish with _no more interruptions_." He gave the evil eye to Mr. Gibbs, Pintel and Raggeti who gave their apologies in return.

"Zere is only vone way to reach Her heart." Jack leaned in a little, and Trinity cautiously stepped to the side, peering over the Admiral's shoulder.

"_Look to the Star of the Sea, for forever immortality. But be careful what you seek, for love in death be the key. The one who sings the song that t'was once sung, be the heart of Isis won. And be warned for what you see, for death there's only one._" Tia smiled over at Trinity and James. Now, Jack was the one who was suspicious, " Wot do you mean?"

"Exactly vat I mean…you must find this out for yourself, Jack Sparrow. Now, in ze meantime, Trinity, zere is a room upstairs you can sleep in. Ze rest of you shall stay down here." Everyone else was a little suspicious about the whole thing. James knew that Tia Dalma held answers to many questions, but began to doubt her abilities. They came all of this way just to hear a silly poem that supposedly helps them find the golden heart of Isis. True immortality…

"And another ting, Jack…I'd be comin' along wit your crew."

"If it helps in me quest then welcome aboard." Jack smiled. Tia nodded and went upstairs with Trinity. As soon as the girl was asleep, the witch doctor smiled to herself and took out the silver necklace. It would be only two more hours to sunrise…but that was all she needed. The lady moved towards Trinity, anticipating the moment she would put the necklace around the lass's neck and singing softly to herself…

"_On the wind, across the sea…hear this song, our memories. Far away, not so long ago you'll be returned soon to me…" _The goddess will awaken…an old friend will come back to life, and history will repeat itself again.

**A/N: The song I'm using for this is written and owned by Remixta! Thanks loads, gal! P.S. Will and Elizabeth will come in l8ter chapters, dont worry!**


End file.
